Gaiden Morimoto (Reigai)
This Reigai was modeled after Gaiden Morimoto ''(外伝森本, Forest Tale'') the Head of the Morimoto house, and the 8th Division captain who was killed by the orders of Central 46, but died fighting off 6 captains of the Gotei 13. Muramasa Sumato chose Gaiden for its strength and its vast knowledge of the Morimoto Clan's powerful technique Getsukujin (月鎖陣 Moon Chain Battle Formation). Gaiden is also the father of Shiro Morimoto. Appearance Gaiden is a tall, fit yet thick man, which means he has alot fo strength, and his height is around 8 feet, with a kind face and neat gray hair. Many who have seen him have remarked on his remarkable resemblance to Isshin Kurosaki, sfor its face structure and the stubby goatee. While a Captain of the 8th Division, he wore a Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) and a Captains Haori. He wears his Zanpakutō on his waist. There is a metal plate on his left shoulder Personality Gaiden can be grim and serious at times, he typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner. He is also laid-back , without any serious Ambitions. He always seems to smoke, making Fun of other People especially his Hanzo, a captain in the Gotei 13. But in serious Situation, he switches his Personality into a extremely Dangerous Man, his laid-back Attitude disappears, and he's turning to a ruthless Fighter. Now that he is a regai, both his anger fighting capability and his agression levels have risen. History Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: His level of spiritual power is enormous , and its amount of spiritual energy is wild and untamed. His level of spiritual power has a possible tendency to leak from a person or when released can affect the surrounding area in a destructive way. This level have no actual masterful control over their massive spiritual power, as it can effect those around them unintentionally. The color of Gaiden's reiatsu is yellow-green, and sends out the feeling of fear, though Gaiden is a lovable person. *'Gatsu no Ouda' (月面ストライキ, Lunar Strike) is the Morimoto house's signature technique. Its a black flame energy attacks with purple aura, that he could direct by moving his blade , to burn through anything in its path. He is also controls these fire/blasts, and can even change the shape and size by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing it down to his opponent. Immense Endurance:'''He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion '''Master Swordsmanship: Despite being rusty, Gaiden's skill in swordsmanship is still powerful, allowing him to effortlessly slice through an Arrancar's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his sealed sword'.' Shunpo Master: Masters of the technique are obviously by far the fastest beings within Soul Society. Maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using Advanced steps which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. Immense Strength: 'Due to his large stature, Gaiden has unbelievable physical strength. He has tremendous physical strength.His kicks are strong enough to strike a opponent with enough force to have them sent flying with enough force to destroy several buildings in the surround area. Gaiden is able to block the Arrancar's powerful punch and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only a single hand. Zanpakutō '''Yogoreta Na '(汚れた名 Tainted Name) is Gaiden's Zanpakutō.It resembles a nearly normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a black handle and a red blade. *'''Shikai:Yogoreta Na is a constant-release type Zanpakutō and therefore has no release command, always being in it's release state. Shikai Special Ability: Yogoreta Na's Shikai Special Ability is''' Kyōfu no sōsa (恐怖の操作, Fear Manipulation). ''Similar to Sōsuke Aizen's '''Kanzen Saimin '(完全催眠, Complete Hypnosis) This ability, he explains "inserts his imagination" into another's mind, claiming it's the simplest method to create an illusion. With this ability, he creates an illusion that only he himself, target or others he chooses can see, and it allows others to view the illusion with ease. To the target, the illusion appears to be very real, able to be felt, seen, heard, and even has a scent. Any pain these illusions inflict are very, very real. Unfortunately, after these illusions are created, he cannot get rid of them. He can alter them as he pleases, but they must be destroyed to get rid of them, making them dangerous should they turn on him. '''Bankai: Osore Yogoreta Na ( 恐山法廷ナ, Feared Tainted Name): Osore Yogorete Na, when activated, summons a gigantic, spiritual creature. The easiest description it fits is that of a ghost, or perhaps a demonic spirit. It is a vivid, glowing green, with all of it's facial features glowing even lighter. Connected to the demons claws are reiatsu mirrors, which tie into the effects of Gaiden's Bankai. Bankai Ability: Not revealed Category:Zanpakuto-Leader Category:Reigai Category:Minor Characters Category:Mod Soul Category:Male Category:Sumato's Reigai Army